Let Me Down Slowly
by Leiko Ayumi
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se sont éloignés, et Sasuke se demande ce qu'il doit faire pour le rattraper. OS, song-fic. NaruSasu. UR.


_**Ohayô !**_

_Petit OS naît en écoutant une musique et les paroles m'ont aidé à construire ce petit passage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans le monde de Naruto (UR), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
__Le rating est M car il y a une scène sexuelle explicite.  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Musique :_

_**Let Me Down Slowly** de _**_Alec Benjamin_**__

* * *

_« __**This night is cold in the kingdom**_

_Cette nuit est froide dans le royaume_

_**I can feel you fade away**_

_Je te sens disparaitre_

_**From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and**_

_De la cuisine au lavabo de la salle de bain et_

_**Your steps keep me awake**_

_Tes pas m'empêchent de dormir »_

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant le matelas bouger, je sais que tu te lève par manque de sommeil. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, la fatigue m'assaille mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de peur que tu t'en ailles. J'entends tes pas se diriger vers la cuisine et de l'eau s'écouler. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu nous arriver. La distance entre nous se creuse petit à petit et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te rattraper. Tu m'échappe de plus en plus. Ton magnifique sourire s'estompe au fur et à mesure.  
Je me retourne sur le dos, une fois de plus j'écoute ton insomnie te mener à la salle de bain et quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau de la douche qui s'écoule. J'imagine ton corps nu se glisser sous l'eau chaude, ruisselant sur ta peau si douce. L'envie de t'y rejoindre me tord l'estomac. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu nous arriver ?

_« __**Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste**_

_Ne me détruis pas, ne me jette pas, laisse-moi me perdre ici_

_**I once was a man with dignity and grace**_

_Autrefois, j'étais un homme avec de la dignité et de la grâce_

_**Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace**_

_Maintenant, je glisse à travers les fissures de ta froide étreinte »_

Je voudrais trouver une solution à nos problèmes mais je ne sais même pas quel est le problème. Tu es le seul à t'être battu pour moi, quand tout les autres avaient abandonné, tu as été le seul à me courir après. J'ai été bien des choses Arrogant, destructeur, inconscient. Mais toi tu as su me montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un homme brisé, j'étais aussi un homme aimant et aimé. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte de notre amour si improbable. Tu as été comme une révélation que j'ai mit tant de temps à découvrir. Cela nous a-t-il détruit ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai merdé. Mais après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je sais que je n'ai pas su te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais dit ces mots mais avais-je besoin de le préciser ? Toi et moi c'était comme une évidence non ? Cela n'a choqué personne quand nous avons enfin assumé notre relation secrète. Tout le monde avait deviné. J'ai toujours vécu entouré par la tristesse, après le massacre de mon clan et la mort de mon frère, je sais que je suis devenu taciturne. Mais je savais que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors que moi même je ne savais ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Tu m'as toujours impressionné, ta détermination n'a aucune limite et je sais que je te dois tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Tu es mon bonheur, mais c'est impossible pour moi de te l'avouer. Je voudrais que les choses s'arrange d'elles-mêmes mais cela fait des mois que cela dure et ce silence entre nous est insupportable. Je me perds dans la froideur de tes étreintes, recherchant toujours la chaleur et l'amour dont tu faisais preuve autrefois. Qu'en est-il de nous à présent ?

_« **So please, please**_

_Alors s'il te plaît_

_**Could you find a way to let me down slowly?**_

_Peux-tu trouver un moyen de me laisser tomber en douceur ?_

_**A little sympathy, I hope you can show me**_

_Un peu de compassion, j'espère que tu pourras m'en montrer  
_

_**If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely**_

_Si tu veux partir, alors je serai si seul_

_**If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly**_

_Si tu pars, laisse-moi tomber en douceur »_

Je ne veux pas retrouver cette solitude dont tu m'as sauvé. Depuis notre combat à la Vallée de la fin, j'ai su que tu avais gagné, le combat et mon cœur. Tu m'as enfin révélé que je n'avais jamais été seul. Tu as toujours été là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en touchant mon épaule. Tu as choisi de reconstruire ton bras mais moi je voulais me rappeler que nos combats et nos blessures ont servis à quelque chose. Je me suis enfin libéré de mon malheur, avec des larmes silencieuses que je n'avouerai jamais avoir versé. Je suis fier et tu le sais, mais depuis ce jour, j'ai enfin réalisé à quel point tu étais important pour moi. Même si tu m'agace encore des fois, j'aime tout de toi. Peut être aurais-je dû te le dire... Et à présent j'ai peur, peur qu'une fois de plus ce bonheur dans lequel je nageais, s'évapore. Je refuse de tomber une fois de plus à terre, recommencer à zéro et te perdre... Mais si tu n'es pas heureux, je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir. Tu mérite amplement le bonheur, et je pensais être celui qui te l'apporte... Ça aussi tu me l'as apprit, ne pas être égoïste. J'ai tant apprit à tes côtés, depuis plus de six ans, j'avais enfin trouver cette paix que je recherchais tant. Peut être que ton travail d'Hokage est plus important, c'était ton rêve de gosse et tu l'as enfin réalisé il y a un an de ça. Cela te revenait de droit de toute façon. Mais un fossé se creuse entre nous depuis, et je suis perdu.

_« **Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile**_

__La peau froide, je traîne mes pieds sur le carrelage__

__**As I'm walking down the corridor**__

__Alors que je marche dans le couloir__

__**And I know we haven't talked in a while**__

__Et je sais que ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas parlés__

__**So I'm looking for an open door**__

__Alors je cherche une porte ouverte »__

_Je me redresse dans le lit, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, désespéré. J'entends toujours l'eau de la douche couler. Je rejette les couvertures et me lève, la morsure froide du carrelage sous mes pieds m'arrache un long frisson. Je sors de la chambre, empruntant le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Cela doit faire deux mois que je ne t'ai pas vu nu. Tu me manques. Ta voix enjouée me manque. La porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte, et de la buée en sort tel au sauna. Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous l'eau à penser ? Et à quoi penses-tu ?  
___  
« __**Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste**__

__Ne me détruis pas, ne me jette pas, laisse-moi me perdre ici__

__**I once was a man with dignity and grace**__

__Autrefois, j'étais un homme avec de la dignité et de la grâce__

__**Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace**__

__Maintenant, je glisse à travers les fissures de ta froide étreinte »__

_Je reste planté là, à regarder cette porte. La peur d'être rejeter, que tu me détruise. Car sans toi, je n'irai nul part. J'errerai sans but, cherchant ton âme sans jamais l'atteindre. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Naruto. Je pousse la porte et sans le vouloir, mes yeux se fixent sur la paroi en plexiglas. Ton corps se dessine approximativement derrière la buée de la vitre et je sens mon corps réagir instantanément. Lentement, je me déshabille, la peur rangeant mes os et me faisant légèrement trembler. Une fois nu, j'hésite, et si tu me repoussais ? Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tomber mais je dois tout faire pour te rattraper. Je te dois bien ça.___«__** If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely**__

__Si tu veux partir, alors je serai si seul__

__**If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly**__

__Si tu pars, laisse-moi tomber en douceur__

__**And I can't stop myself from falling down**__

__Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber__

__**Could you find a way to let me down slowly?**__

__Peux-tu trouver un moyen de me laisser tomber en douceur?__

__**A little sympathy, I hope you can show me**__

__Un peu de compassion, j'espère que tu pourras m'en montrer »__

_Je serai si seul sans toi, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me rejeter. Après une dernière expiration, je retiens mon souffle et ouvre le porte en vitre. Tu te retourne vers avec stupeur, une main posée sur ton cœur._

_\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as fait peur._

_Je ne réponds pas, refermant la porte derrière moi. Ne me rejette pas. Je m'approche de toi, glissant ma main sur ta joue striée, caressant la douceur de ta peau. Tu frémis, les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'approche de toi, collant pratiquement mon corps au tiens. Je me noie dans l'océan de tes yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi tu penses mais je te souris. Je sais que tu aimes mes sourires, tu me l'as toujours dit. Alors si je dois sourire pour te garder près de moi, je ferais des efforts._

_\- Tout va bien ? T'inquiètes-tu._

_Le son grave de ta voix, tes lèvres charnues dont je ne peux m'empêcher d'y glisser mon pouce pour les caresser. Elles s'étirent dans un fin sourire et tes mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches, provoquant une douce chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Je m'approche de toi un peu plus, collant nos sexes. Je te vois te mordre la lèvre en fermant légèrement les yeux. Cette vue me rend fou, elle m'a toujours rendu fou. Tu es tellement beau quand tu prends du plaisir. La peur que tu partes est toujours présente alors je bouge légèrement mon bassin, frictionnant nos verges l'une contre l'autre. Peut être que si je te montre plus d'attention, tu resteras près de moi. Tu gémis légèrement en mordant dans ta lèvre et je ne résiste pu à l'envie de les goûter. Je les caresse d'abord tendrement du bout des lèvres, mais je sens ton éternelle impatience prendre le dessus et je souris de plus belle quand tu me plaque contre le paroi pour venir poser tes lèvres si tentatrices sur les miennes. Enfin je te retrouves. Toi, mon Naruto. Ta langue glisse en moi pour rejoindre la mienne et la cajole tendrement, me provoquant des papillons dans le ventre. Cela m'a toujours excité, ta façon si sauvage et si douce de m'embrasser. Mon bassin se met à bouger contre le tiens et l'excitation prend le dessus. J'enroule mon bras autour de ton épaule et les tiens étreigne mon corps, caressant mon dos dans une infinie douceur. Nos bouches se séparent à bout de souffle et mes yeux s'ancrent dans les tiens. Tu as toujours su lire en moi, peux-tu encore le faire ? Car mon âme te crie à quel point je t'aime. Un sourire radieux naît sur tes lèvres et je sens au fond de moi que tu as compris. Tu m'embrasse à nouveau avec plus de passion, tes mains descendant sur mes fesses que tu malaxe avec envie. Peut être est-ce cela dont tu as besoin ? Savoir que je suis capable de te donner ce que tu me donne à chaque que nous faisions l'amour. Je déglutis difficilement, je n'ai jamais été prêt à te donner cette partie de mon corps mais je veux tellement que tu restes auprès de moi. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je me détache de toi et tu me regarde étrangement, ne comprenant sûrement pas pourquoi je te repousse mais je prends ta main et ouvre la porte pour te traîner derrière moi dans la salle de bain. Le jet de la douche se stoppe et je ne prends pas le temps de nous sécher. Tu me suis jusqu'à la chambre et je me retourne pour venir capturer tes lèvres entre les miennes, savourant ce goût qui m'avait tant manqué._

__« __**Could you find a way to let me down slowly?**__

__Peux-tu trouver un moyen de me laisser tomber en douceur?__

__**A little sympathy, I hope you can show me**__

__Un peu de compassion, j'espère que tu pourras m'en montrer »__

_Je veux profiter de toi si tu dois partir, je veux profiter de tout ce que j'aime avant que tu décide de me laisser tomber. J'espère que tu accepteras de me donner ce que je désire. Mon bras s'enroule sur tes épaules et notre baiser devient plus sauvage, je me sens porter par le désir et mord dans ta lèvre, t'arrachant un gémissement qui m'excite d'avantage. Tu nous pousse jusqu'au lit où l'on se laisse tomber sur les draps, nos corps mouillés s'accrochant au tissu. Je te veux. Je passe au dessus de toi, comme d'habitude mais cette fois je passe mon bras derrière mon dos pour venir caresser mon anus en te regardant dans les yeux. Tu te redresse, les sourcils froncés._

_\- Sasu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me donne à toi, comme tu t'ai donné à moi._

_À présent, moi aussi je lis en toi. Dans tes yeux dansent une flamme de désir intense et d'incompréhension. Mais d'un coup, ta main possessive s'accroche à ma nuque et tes lèvres viennent dévorer les miennes alors que je me pénètre d'un doigt. La sensation n'est pas désagréable alors j'en rajoute un deuxième mais cette fois je grimace. Tu comprends rapidement et vient dévorer mon cou, chatouillant ce point si sensible en dessous de mon oreille. Ma respiration devient plus erratique quand l'une de tes mains vient pousser sur ma main, enfonçant plus profondément mes doigts en moi, je pousse un grognement en touchant une boule. Je me laisse guider par ta main qui contrôle les vas-et-vient de mes doigts. J'en ajoute un troisième en haletant et ouvre les yeux, plongeant mes onyx dans le bleu de tes yeux embrumés de désir. Je ne pensais pas que cela me donnerai autant de plaisir. D'un geste brusque, tu retire mes doigts de mon corps et rapproche mon bassin du tiens. Je viens de nouveau t'embrasser en me relevant sur mes genoux, tu attrape ta verge que tu place devant mon entrée et je me laisse glisser, étouffant un cri de douleur à chaque centimètre qui s'enfonce en moi._

_\- Bon sang ! Grogne-tu quand mon corps a avalé ton sexe entièrement._

_La douleur est insupportable mais je sens comblé. Je te vois tellement prendre du plaisir, les joues rosies, les yeux à moitié fermés et la bouche entrouverte dans un gémissement constant. Ma main sur ton épaule se crispe et l'une des tiennes vient empoigner mon sexe pour lui infliger un long mouvement de pompe. Je me concentre sur cette sensation de bien-être et me laisse doucement porter par le plaisir, oubliant la douleur qui finit par s'atténuer. Je commence à bouger mon bassin, et ta main sur ma hanche me donne un rythme. Je me soulève légèrement et là je pousse un gémissement que je ne prends même pas le peine de retenir. Tu me regarde en souriant et recommence à toucher ce point en moi tout en accélérant tes mouvements sur mon sexe. Je me sens submergé par mes émotions et rejette la tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux. Tes lèvres viennent mordre la peau de mon cou et je gémis de plus en plus, ne me reconnaissant pas moi-même. Mais devant toi, je peux me permettre d'être moi-même, sans retenu. Alors je me laisse porter par mes sensations, savourant tes gémissements à chaque fois que tu t'enfonce en moi. Les vas-et-vient deviennent brutal et dans un dernier mouvement, je me libère dans un cri en même temps que toi en moi. Tu t'allonge sur les draps, m'entraînant dans ta chute, et je reprends ma respiration, bercer par les battements frénétiques de ton cœur. J'espère que cela suffira à te faire rester près de moi._

_\- Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, souffle-je.  
Je te sens remuer sous moi et je me décale sur le côté pour te regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Sasuke, j'ai apprit avec les années, que les paroles ne marchaient pas entre nous, ris-tu, il nous faut des actes, même si parfois ils sont violents.  
Je baisse les yeux et ta main relève mon menton.  
\- Je ne croyais pas que tu ne m'aimais plus, mais j'avais peur de ne pas te rendre heureux.  
\- On devrait peut être commencer à se parler alors, suggère-je.  
Ton rire résonne dans notre chambre et je me laisse contaminer par celui-ci.  
\- Je t'aime.  
Tu cesse de rire et me regarde, tes yeux se mettent à briller et je viens déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi.  
Je souris sans contenance, te laissant voir à quel point cela me rend heureux. À quel point tu me rends heureux._

_Peut être qu'en fin de compte, être moi-même avec toi, c'est ce qui nous manqué pour être parfaitement heureux._

__« __**If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely**__

__Si tu veux partir, alors je serai si seul »__

* * *

_Voilà, je suis plutôt contente du résultat, je voulais montrer les pensées d'un Sasuke rongé par la peur d'être abandonné par son Naruto. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
__Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ma fiction en cours **Remember me** !  
_Leiko. 


End file.
